Drabble
by UCLAisinLosAngelesxo
Summary: The challenge: write ten drabbles to match ten songs. Mostly AAML with a bit of AMB friendship. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_So recently I've become a bit obsessed with Pokémon… don't ask why or how, just accept it… hahahahaha. I've never written a Pokémon story before, so I thought I'd start with a challenge that I see everywhere:_

_Rules: 1) Pick a fandom/shipping. 2) Put your IPod on shuffle. 3) Write a short drabble for ten songs over the course of each song_

_I hope you enjoy : )_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon… Duh… If I did, Ash and Misty would be together! I also don't own any of these songs._

__________________________________________________________

**Just An Old Boyfriend-Kaci**

Misty squeezed her eyes shut and turned the stereo up. It did nothing, however, to shut out the memories of the times gone by that seemed to constantly plague her.

_What happened to us, Ash? Why did we ever break up?_

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she hugged her pillow tighter to her face. Ash Ketchum… the only man she could ever love.

_May had better take care of you, that's all I can say._

The tears slowly faded as she forced herself into a deep slumber. She wouldn't want to have red eyes on the day of her best friend's wedding, now would she?

________________________________________________________

**Honestly-Cartel**

"So I guess… I'll see you around?"

Ash Ketchum smiled sadly at the red-haired girl. Four years of travel… Of friendship… Of slowly falling for each other… Would end in this?

"You'd better write… and call!" Came the stern reply. The water trainer would almost seem calm and collected, if her shaky voice hadn't given her away.

Ash smiled and nodded, before pulling her into a tight embrace.

The two stepped away from each other (trademark blushes on their cheeks) and waved goodbye to Brock, before parting ways.

***

A week later, Misty sat impatiently in front of the videophone. The moment those eyes and familiar smile appeared on the screen, Misty blurted out the one thing she had been thinking all week.

"Please… Come back Ash, I-I can't do this without you."

________________________________________________________

**Nothing Lasts Forever-Maroon 5**

"Runt!"

"Pokémon master wanna-be!"

The day was cool, the sun low in the sky. Brock was currently observing our favorite two youngsters arguing… again.

_If they keep this up, they'll stop speaking to each other,_ He thought exasperatedly. He sighed as Misty hit Ash over the head with her book, and cringed as he pushed her, causing her to fall.

The young trainer's eyes widened as he realized what had happened. Rushing to help her up, he winced as her fist connected with his hand.

"I don't need your help Ash!" She yelled, before getting to her feet and turning to stomp out of the campground. "You're such a problem, sometimes!"

Brock put a comforting hand on Ash's shoulder as the boy hung his head.

"Why do I always have to pick fights with her? I wish I could just tell her the truth…"

Brock smiled sadly down at him before looking towards the woods Misty had stormed in to.

"I know it hurts, Ash, but this can't last forever."

________________________________________________________

**Best Days of Your Life-Kellie Pickler**

Misty looked in the mirror, smiling at what she saw. Tonight was the night she was going to finally reconnect with Ash and Brock. It had been months, and she had missed them terribly.

She wasn't deaf to the fact that they had a new traveling companion, either. _May_. Just the name made her gag. _Who wants to be named after a month? _She thought with a smirk.

From the descriptions she had been given, May sounded like a slut. She had Ash tangled up in a love web that consisted of mini-skirts and eyeliner. The news had distressed Misty at first, but the pain had slowly subsided.

_If Ash is going to move on with his life with some… cheap whore who only wants him for his social status, so be it._ Misty was new and improved.

_Ash may have cheated on me, but Brock says he feels horrible about it… and he's still my best friend, no matter what. Brock, too. When I see them I have to act civil to May… she has Ash now, and I have to accept it._

Acting civil didn't mean there couldn't be a little friendly competition, did it?

________________________________________________________

**No Air- Jordin Sparks**

Misty took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she stepped off the tall platform. For a moment, she was weightless. Nothing hindering her, nothing holding her back.

The feeling was gone as suddenly as it came; removed as she cut through the water's surface.

On night's when she was alone in the gym, the water expert liked to think. Whether it was about the past, or about her pokémon, or… about _him_, the pool was her own haven.

Tonight's thoughts starred none other than Ash Ketchum, her best friend. _What is he doing right now?_ She wondered to herself. She swam deeper into the pool, trying to push the thoughts aside.

Realizing that his face was still all she could see, she broke the surface and slowly made her was to the water's edge.

_Damn it, Ash. Why do I still think about you so much? How do you manage to leave me so breathless and dizzy every time you smile or speak? _

With a heavy heart, she sighed and exited the pool. She could not stop the single tear that spilled from her eye as she began to ascend the ladder to the diving board.

________________________________________________________

**Finale B- RENT**

One year and three months. That's how long it had been since Misty and Ash had parted ways. They had not seen each other since. Of course, they were incredibly busy, but they both longed to be able to see each other again.

"You're coming to Pallet tomorrow, right?" Ash questioned Misty over the phone.

"Wild horseas couldn't keep me away!" Came the happy reply.

"Ok, I'll see you then." Ash hung up the phone with a smile and continued making his way to his hometown.

***

"Misty… Is...Is that y-you?" He couldn't speak. The boy had not realized just how long it had been since he had last seen the red head, and she looked just as breathtaking as ever.

"Yes, Ash… it is." She replied with a smile. Ash couldn't help but note that something was off about it.

"What's wrong Misty? Aren't you happy to see me again? I could leave you alone with Pikachu, if you like." He feared her answer.

"NO! You have no idea how happy I am to see you, Ash. No idea. It's just… this past year has been really hard without you. I've missed you… a lot." She took a deep breath. "The truth is… I'm in love with you Ash Ketchum. I always have been, and I always will be."

Ash stared at her, dumbfounded. After all this time of worrying, she… returned his feelings? He felt a tear escape his eye.

"Oh no Ash, I'm so sorry! I understand you don't feel the same way! It's OK… really… Please don't let this come between us!" Misty pleaded with all her might.

"No, Misty. I've been in love with you since the day I met you. I love everything about you… from your smile, to your laugh, to your temper. I just regret leaving you alone… I regret not telling you how I felt." More tears fell, and Ash hung his head in shame.

"Hey… Ash… there's no time for regret. I'm here, you're here… that's all that matters." Ash looked at her hopefully, and she smiled at him before covering his lips with her own.

________________________________________________________

**Bouncing Off the Ceiling- A*Teens**

"AGH! I MISSED AGAIN! %&*!!" Misty slammed her hand against a nearby tree in frustration, as she had again failed to catch her target- a pidgie- with her pokéball.

Brock laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder in a brotherly fashion.

"Come on, Misty, you know you can't swear like that… little kids watch this show!" Misty turned to him incredulously before screaming, "FOR THE LAST TIME… WE'RE NOT A SHOW!"

"Fine, maybe you're right." Brock sighed in defeat. "Why ARE you missing, anyways? You never miss… you're always miss perfect when it comes to pokémon."

Misty sighed and turned her head to the campground, her lips forming a small smile as she observed a head of black hair bent over his pokédex.

"I guess I've just been thinking about Ash… I think about the life we could have if we were together." She admitted with a blush.

Brock smiled knowingly at the girl and cleared his throat.

"Well… you better do something about it before you go crazy! …Or hit some unsuspecting pokémon with your pokéball… either way, it'll be bad."

Misty turned to glare affectionately at her older friend before returning her gaze to the boy who was now making his way over.

_Maybe someday…_

________________________________________________________

**Tired of Being Sorry- Enrique Iglesias**

A single rose fell to the ground as the girl looked out over the moonlit lake. The promises it held seemed to crash as soundlessly as the flower itself.

It was always her fault, wasn't it? Every time she and Ash had thoseese little… "Lover's spats", as Brock had deemed them, she was blamed.

Couldn't Ash take the blame, for once? Was he really so wrapped up in himself that he couldn't see that he was hurting her? No, it was never his fault. He was always the "victim".

Soft footsteps approached her from behind and a familiar voice called out to her.

"Misty, what's gotten into you? I didn't mean to flirt with that girl, and you know it! Yet you still feel the need to make a big deal about it! Sometimes I feel like all you do is yell at me for things I don't do…"

Misty shook her head and laughed bitterly, before turning and placing a finger to her lips, silencing the dark-haired boy.

"You're right, Ash. I'm sorry for overreacting."

________________________________________________________

**It's All Coming Back to Me Now- Céline Dion.**

The wind blew mercilessely as he sat, shivering in his sleeping bag. It was nights like this that got him thinking about the darker side of his life.

Ash Ketchum would never admit to it, but he harbored a large secret.

He wasn't as clueless as he came across as being. He knew exactly how he felt about her, and he knew the feeling would never fade. He had, however, managed to push it to the back of his mind.

But when he was all alone like this, under the stars, cold and lonely… he started to remember.

When she had left, she had taken a piece of his heart with her. The part that allowed him to love. He would never love another, he was sure.

Those fights they had, those little arguments… the hollow threats they made…it was what he had lived for. Her smiling face as he won battles, her constant need to keep him going and brave… it was all he ever wanted in life.

But they had parted ways a month ago… and he needed to forget.

Just for tonight, though, he would remember.

________________________________________________________

**When You Come Back Down- Nickel Creek**

The three of them stood on the pier, gazing at the sunset. To the far left, a man with spiky brown hair and a tough exterior. In the middle, a redhead with a fiery temper and positive attitude. On her right sat a young boy with dark hair and a breathtaking smile.

Misty smiled fondly at the boy on her right, who for once was opting to stare at the beautiful sunset instead of bikinis. Her smile grew gentler as she observed her other companion. They had known each other for five years now. Was that even possible?

_It flew by… _

She returned her gaze to the colors displayed in the sky as her smile grew into a frown.

_How is it over? _

Tomorrow morning, Brock would be boarding a ship that would take him home. His grandmother had just recently passed and he was needed to take care of the house. Ash was continuing his adventures, of course, but in new regions. Misty knew she couldn't follow him forever. He needed to pursue his dreams, and as much as it hurt her, she needed to follow her own path.

She would always help him… would always be there for him, but she was needed at home. The time had come for them to part ways, and though she couldn't imagine life without constant travel and Ash and Brock, she knew it had to be this way… this couldn't last forever.

She reached down and grasped each of their hands. They both turned to smile sadly at her, before all three of them stared out into the open ocean.

No words needed to be said, just a promise held in the whisper of the wind.

_I might not be there with you, but I'll always be waiting for you to come home. _

_I'll never forget you._

________________________________________________________

WOW! That took longer then I thought it would… It was a ton of fun though : D I hope you enjoyed it, and Ill try to write some more soon!

On a side note… I hadn't realized how perfect "Honestly" is for when Misty leaves… like, look up the lyrics. It fits everything perfectly.

Xoxo


	2. New Name

Hey guys! I've changed my pen name to** UCLAisinLosAngelesxo** in light of my recent love for St. Berry in Glee.

Hope this causes no problems, and make sure to check out and spread the word to those who might be interested about my new challenge!

Much love,

UCLAisinLosAngelesxo


End file.
